


Relax

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [475]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sastiel ageplay where Sam has been working himself to the bone with research for the case, and is super stressed about it, so Cas decides he needs some 'little' time. Please and thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam sighed, rubbing his temple, grunting, as he stared down at the papers spread out across the table for research.

He’d been working on this for hours, and so far is getting nowhere, which is incredibly frustrating.

Dean was out, talking to witnesses, going on a food run for the Bunker, and doing God knew what else, while Sam was trying to do said research, convincing Dean that he would be able to do this by himself, but God was it hard and tedious.

Cas appeared in the room, and Sam looked up, giving a faint smile.

“Hey.” Sam said, turning back to the papers.

“Hello, Sam.” Cas said. “Is something the matter?”

“Research. I’m getting nowhere, and I can’t figure anything out. Can’t get the pieces together.” Sam grunted.

“How long have you been working at this?” Cas asked, frowning slightly, walking over to examine Sam, and the work, or lack of work, Sam had.

“Umm….I don’t know for sure….whenever Dean left this morning….”

“Sam, it is 2 in the afternoon. You’ve been working all day? Have you stopped to have a break?”

“I went to the bathroom a few times.” Sam admitted, not looking up at Cas’ face, knowing the disapproving look that he was getting from the angel.

“Have you eaten?”

“No….but I was gonna…”

“Enough research for right now.” Cas said firmly.

“Cas, I need to figure this-” Sam started to argue, looking up at Cas, only to get a ‘look’, and Sam could already feel himself slipping into his little headspace. “Cas….I-I-I…”

“You need to relax some, Sam.” Cas said, still firm and scolding, but softer, seeing the change that Sam was making.

“Daddy….” Sam murmured softly. “’M sorry.”

“It is OK, Sam.” Cas said softly, before he swiftly put the papers in an organized stack, pushing them away from Sam. “Sometimes you need help, and that is what Daddy is here for.”

“I know…but…but…”

“No buts.” Cas said gently, Daddy mode fully activated now that Sam was 'little’. “Are you hungry, little one?”

“Yeah…” Sam nodded, looking up at Cas. “May I have a sandwich, Daddy?” Sam asked.

“You may.” Cas nodded. “I’ll also get some coloring items for you to have while you eat. Will you like that Sam?” Cas asked.

“Yes!” Sam nodded enthusiastically. Cas learned how much Sam loved to color when he was little, loving to keep busy and active, something that no matter what, would transfer from big to little in Sam. “Can we also read a story? After lunch?” Sam asked. “Please Daddy?”

“We may.” Cas nodded, heading off to the Bunker kitchen, seeing the happy grin that spread on Sam’s face. “Would you like your sandwich cut in half or in two triangles?”

“Triangles!” Sam said, and Cas nodded.

“Triangles it is, then.” Cas said. “I shall go make your sandwich. Be patient for Daddy as he makes it, understand Sam?”

“Okie dokie!” Sam grinned, and Cas smiled, seeing how easily Sam could get in his headspace when Cas gave him a push towards it. He was happy that Sam could give up control when needed, let himself be cared for when Cas could see he needed it.

He would take care of his little boy when he could. Make sure he had what he needed to be happy, and he knew that Sam enjoyed it as well.

Cas walked into the kitchen and started pulling out items for Sam’s lunch, feeling blessed that he could take care of Sam, and call him his little boy.


End file.
